As recognized herein, current audible input-enabled devices can incorrectly interpret a person's voice input of a command to execute a function such as an Internet search. While such devices can employ various tactics to interpret the voice input, they merely do so based on the audible input itself. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related problem.